Changing Times
by celedriel-greenleaf
Summary: Harry and Draco are lovers. The war with Voldemort is on, full swing. Suddenly Voldemort casts a spell on them that transports Harry and Draco to their parents school time. Rated for swearing. I've got a beta, so less Grammer errors!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I'll only write one disclaimer for the whole story. I hate disclaimers and I'll forget to write them anyway. I don't own ANYTHING! Clear? Good!  
  
WARNING: This is slash: boy/boy love. There will also be swearing and killing in this fic!  
  
And lots and lots of thanks to my wonderful beta: SlytherinAtHeart!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter one: The Beginning  
  
It was war. The battles were becoming more and more frequent. The losses on both sides were humongous. But still they continued to fight. There was nothing else to do.  
  
Harry Potter had lost so many friends and allies in the war, that when new recruits came, from all over the world, he didn't even take the time to remember their names. They would probably end up dead in the next battle anyway, so why bother?  
  
There was only one person who could draw him out of his shell: his beloved, his soul mate, his one and only love: Draco Malfoy.  
  
At the end of their fourth year, Draco had openly shunned Voldemort and supported the side of light.  
  
Half way through their fifth year Draco had confessed his love for Harry, and as Harry felt the same they had gotten together. It had come as quite a shock for the school: bastard, heartless Malfoy together with The-Boy-Who- Lived?  
  
At the end of their fifth year nobody was surprised anymore. Harry had turned out to be just as big of a bastard as Draco. Privately students thought they deserved each other, cold and heartless as they both were.  
  
But nevertheless they were the best fighters on the side of light. Harry surprised everybody by having a vast knowledge of dark curses, however Draco knowing them came as no surprise. No one knew how they had convinced Dumbledore to let them use them. Normally using dark curses = dark wizard, but everybody claimed that they weren't dark wizards.  
  
Another nice little trick that they could perform was wandless magic. This proved to be very useful in battles where it was not uncommon to lose your wand in a fight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Everywhere you looked brightly coloured curses were thrown around. Another battle. Harry and Draco stood back to back in the middle of the chaos. They were fighting of Death Eaters. It went well (all that had dared attack them lay dead on the ground) until Voldemort appeared. He didn't even bother with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, but went straight for Harry and Draco.  
  
He shouted a curse that they didn't recognize: TEMPUS RETRO DRAAIEN  
  
A spiral of dark blue light formed around Harry and Draco sucking them into it.  
  
A great explosion followed and huge smoke clouds blocked the view of all who wanted to see what had happened. When the smoke had gone away there was no trace of Harry or Draco to be found.  
  
Voldemort repeated the curse on a few low ranking Death Eaters, making them go to the same place as Harry and Draco.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile with Harry and Draco:  
  
"Shit, where the fuck are we?" This was Draco's first question as the blue spiral sucked them up and deposited them (rather hard) on a stone floor.  
  
"How the hell am I to know Draco?" sighed an irritated Harry.  
  
Coming back to their senses, they looked around... To see a lot of Hogwarts students surround them, whispering madly.  
  
Shaking the last bits of fog out of his mind, Harry looked up into face identical to his.  
  
The stranger said, "Hi, I'm James Potter. Who are you?"  
  
Draco broke out laughing as Harry glared at him.  
  
~*~  
  
KENADAM - A torture curse  
  
OCCULUS DISMEMBURUM - A curse to blind someone  
  
TERRIUDUM - A curse to make your worst fears come true  
  
AVADA KEDAVRA - The killing curse (Prop. J.K. Rowling)  
  
TBC (but only if you guys like it)  
  
This is more of a prologue than chapter one.  
  
I can't do Latin worth shit, so the curses they are casting could mean evil bunny rabbit for all I know!! 


	2. How did we get into this mess?

Wow the most reviews I've ever had for a first chapter. Thanks you guys!!  
  
Nero - Thanks!  
  
Asioleh - Thanks!  
  
ShinigamiGod of Death - Thanks I'll try to update soon!  
  
Me - I do want to continue it. Thanks!  
  
Rulerofthecows - What a coincidence!  
  
Morgana Magi Lady of Light - I'm not sure yet. It could be a spell from old Voldie. Or they heard something from someone. If you have some good ideas mail me please.  
  
The Shadow Bandit - Thanks a lot, glad you liked it!  
  
Brenna8 - Yeah. I liked the spell too.  
  
Lois Lane - Thanks!  
  
And Lots of thanks to my lovely beta!!!!!!!!:::: SlytherinAtHeart  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2: How did we get into this mess?  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," was the first thing Harry said, when he was able to speak again.  
  
"Make me Potter," Draco drawled.  
  
The use of their last names (a habit that Harry and Draco could not get out of) caused surprised whispers from the crowd gathered around them.  
  
"Students! Get moving. You are holding us up!" a voice from behind them shouted. A very well known voice.  
  
"Shit, not only do we go back in time. The old fart is here too. Just our luck," Draco muttered.  
  
"Well what did you expect? Of course he is here. Didn't your father have him as headmaster as well. Moron."  
  
"Who are calling a moron Potter? I'll knock out all of your teeth if you dare call me that again!'  
  
"Oooh Now I'm scared Malfoy. I'm shaking in my boots."  
  
"That's it!" Draco launched himself at Harry. (AN: They are not like this all the time. They're just a bit disoriented from the spell)  
  
"Boys stop it. Who are you?" Dumbledore had apparently made his way through the students and had pulled Harry and Draco apart.  
  
With his sweetest smile Draco said, "Your worst nightmare."  
  
That shocked Dumbledore for a few seconds until James Potter came up to him and said, "Sir, they keep calling each other Potter and Malfoy. I don't know why they would call themselves that."  
  
Well maybe because they are our last names. Difficult to understand isn't it?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Well we all now know where you get your superior intellect from Potter."  
  
"Stuff it Draco."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else another spiral of blue light appeared and six Death Eaters fell onto the floor before them.  
  
Harry and Draco sprang into action, wands drawn before anyone could blink twice.  
  
The Death Eaters also drew their wands.  
  
Draco cast a charm to keep the students and teachers safe and away from them, "VERWEGGIO!"  
  
Harry started throwing curses at the Death Eaters, but seeing that they didn't have a lot of effect he cast a stronger one, "'AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Draco followed his lead and soon all the Death Eaters were dead.  
  
Harry and Draco slumped in relief, forgetting where they were, and in which time.  
  
They remembered quite suddenly when a few of the professors tried to stun them with the curse Stupefy.  
  
With all the practise they had had, the spell didn't have any effect on them and only annoyed them.  
  
"Excuse me. What the fuck was that necessary for?" exclaimed Draco looking very pissed.  
  
"Casting of the killing curse is illegal, you will go to Azkaban for this!" a professor they didn't know exclaimed.  
  
"Well we are terribly sorry for saving you miserable lives then. Next time Death Eaters come through a portal. We'll just stand aside and let you all be killed."  
  
"Draco, they don't know about Voldemort yet! That's why they are acting so stupid!'" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Voldemort? We have heard of him, but he isn't a murderer," came a soft voice from a corner. It was professor Flitwick.  
  
Harry and Draco broke out in laughter, "Voldemort not a murderer, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard."  
  
"Who are you two?" Dumbledore finally asked.  
  
"We are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. We are from the future understand. We are warriors, fighting against Voldemort. So piss off," Draco explained, mock-formally.  
  
"And you don't want to make us angry. It isn't good for your health." Harry finished.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
I know that it isn't a great chapter. I felt I had to update and this is what came onto the paper. Be gentle please! 


	3. If you are him, then why are you with hi...

Hello, hello. I've finally written another chapter. It's just that I've been so bloody busy with school. It really aint funny!!!  
  
Morgana Magi Lady of Light Thanks. Who do you suggest are the 4 people??  
  
Weasley Wonders Thanks!!  
  
Draco-n-Harry4ever They are lovers, it's just that sometimes they get a bit cranky! So do I. If I'm in a shitty mood, I'll write evil and nasty things. This chapter I'm in a better mood, so I'll write a loving Harry and Draco!!  
  
MedNar Thanks. Glad you like the idea. I do think that even thou you love someone if you've hated them for xxx years you'll sometimes be a bit grouchy!!  
  
JadeDawn thanks!!  
  
Chapter three: If you are him, then why are you with him??  
  
The students and Dumbledore looked a bit dumbfounded after Harry and Draco's little statement.  
  
'Auuuuuuw' Draco said suddenly. 'I hurt my head, when we fell here.'  
  
'Oh Draco, are you all right. Let me look at you.' Harry was very worried. He pulled Draco towards him, and started examining his head for anything that could possibly hurt.  
  
'Can't see a thing! But I can kiss it better if you want to??' Harry asked with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
'Yes I really think that I need a little kiss, not on the head though!!'  
  
Harry brushed his lips against Draco's. Draco guessed that Harry would do that, and when Harry wanted to pull away he grabbed Harry's head and smashed his lips against Harry's. Soon there was a full-fledged snogging session in progress, in the halls of Hogwarts in front of the noses of most of the students and teachers.  
  
'That's better Potter. You have better uses for your mouth than talking!!'  
  
'You're so kind Draco. It astounds me every time. I still love you though!'  
  
'Feelings mutual, love' (AN: Sweet enough??)  
  
'Hold on, Potter. That's my last name! Who are you?' James had finally processed that bit of information his brain not working really good during the kiss. (Out of shock. In my story James is as straight as you can be!!)  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. I'm your son from the future, but you're dead then. Didn't really sound right.  
  
Draco decided to answer for him.  
  
'He's your son.'  
  
'WHAT!! Oh god you're from the future, please tell me you are not Lucius Malfoys son.'  
  
'Why would my son, ever associate with a Potter willingly?' A cold drawl sounded from behind Professor Vector.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped into plain sight. Sirius started glaring at him at once.  
  
'Hi dad.' Draco smirked  
  
Lucius's eyes widened, before he flat out fainted.  
  
James started trembling. Harry didn't know what to expect from his father but wanted (even thou the didn't really know him) his fathers approval.  
  
The last thing he expected was James to start laughing uncontrollably.  
  
'If you can do that to Malfoy, I'll love you both no matter who you are.' He managed to gasp out, in between laughs.  
  
Harry looked a bit shocked at first, before joining in the laughter.  
  
'Sorry about before. I guess we were a bit grouchy.' Harry apologised.  
  
Draco mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Suck up' before agreeing with Harry. He still wanted to make one thing very clear. He turned towards Dumbledore and said with the sweetest smile on his face:  
  
'I still don't like you though!'  
  
TBC  
  
Again, got any ideas please tell me!  
  
I am maybe writing a little Sirius/Remus/Severus in this fic. What do you think?? P.S. Please review!! 


	4. Where are they?

Because of the huge amount of reviews I got for my last chapter I decided to be very kind and write another chapter today!!  
  
JadeDawn - Thank you!! You're writing a book? Lots of luck with it!!  
  
Morgana Magi Lady of Light - Riddle is already Voldemort, so he'll be coming in later on in the story. Sirius and Remus hmmmm, Good idea!! They first have to research the spell, so it could take some time, same goes for Ron and Hermione!!  
  
Lois Lane - Thanks!  
  
Benjie - Thanks!!  
  
Miss Lesley - Glad that you like it. Lucius is now still only the school bully, who knows what he will become???  
  
Marishamarish - Thanks for the review!!  
  
And lots of thanks to my beta SlytherinAtHeart!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter four: Where Are They???  
  
The second Draco and Harry had disappeared from the battle field, the battle turned against the side of the light. They were forced to retreat back to Hogwarts.  
  
An emergency meeting of the Order was called to discuss where Harry and Draco could be.  
  
Dumbledore had been standing close enough to Voldemort to hear the spell he used.  
  
"My friends, have any of you ever heard of the spell Tempus Retro Draaien?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
In these last years of the war he had become very old and weary, but no matter what happened to him, he always stood strong as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Everybody shook their heads in the negative, curiousity as well as confusion gracing many of their faces.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "No one? Hermione would you put together a team and look in the library for the spell?"  
  
"Yes headmaster. Of course!" Overly eager to help her former friend (Harry) and one of the men she admired most in the world (Dumbledore).  
  
"Bill, could you select a few people and search the battle sight for clues?" Dumbledore asked Bill Weasley.  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
"I then hereby adjourn this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Slowly, discussing what had happened the members of the order left the room leaving only Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Albus what are we to do? Without the two boys we are next to nothing compared to Voldemort's troops. I hate to admit it, but the spells they used were much more affective than any we used," she asked him worriedly.  
  
"I know Minerva, but there is nothing we can do. We are to old to learn those spells now. They use up to much of your energy to learn them, we would be dead before we even cast them. The rest of our friends are to afraid too use them. They fear them as they should. They also fear what they could become. They take Harry as an example, he became cold and heartless after he began using the spells. We know that there is a different reason for that, but they don't and we are not at liberty to tell them."  
  
Albus Dumbledore, wearier than he'd been in years, sank down in his chair.  
  
~Ron and Hermione~  
  
"'Mione what are we to do? I mean Harry is my friend and I love him, but how the Hell are we going to get him back? He could already be dead for all we know! It's all that stupid Malfoys fault. He's the one to blame for everything!"  
  
"Ron, that isn't true. At least we don't know if he had anything to do with this. And you shouldn't say things like that! Haven't you learned anything. Things like that made Harry hate us in the first place. Don't you miss him?" She wiped the tears that started leaking out of her eyes hastily.  
  
"Come on lets go to the library. If we want to get Harry back, we need to find out about that spell. I've already asked Terry Boot and a group of Ravenclaws to help us."  
  
"You know best love." Ron grabbed Hermione's arm as she walked past him. "Don't think that I don't want Harry back and that I don't want things to go back as it was, because I do." He gave her a small smile and let go of her arm.  
  
~Draco and Harry~  
  
The Marauders had made friends quickly with Harry and Draco. They had dragged them away from Professor Dumbledore before breaking out in laughter.  
  
"I can't believe that you said that to him. Did you see his face?" Sirius howled with laughter.  
  
James was supporting himself against a wall, while Remus was rolling around on the floor next to Sirius. (I don't like Wormtail, so he's still in the great hall eating ^-^)  
  
"Come on, lets go to the common room and you can tell us everything about yourselves." James hauled his two friends up from the floor, before pulling Harry and Draco towards the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you like it!! 


End file.
